Guardians in Eighth Grade
by Elfera
Summary: When Manny makes the guardians, plus Pitch mortal they were sent to school. Now they have to deal with all new problems. Homework, bullies, classes, and other middle school stuff.
1. A New Home

**Well I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I've decided to try it. So yeah… never done anything of the sort, so… this will be fun. Yay! Whoa. Samuel moment. O.O**

"WHAT?!" All four guardians shouted. Except for Sandy who couldn't speak.

"I believe that it will be a good experience for all of you." Manny said. "Neither Christmas, nor Easter will be happening for a while. I contacted the larger winter spirit about Jack. I myself with give the orders to Tooth's fairies. And Sandy and I worked something out. He was the only of you to know, but I made him swear not to tell." The other guardians looked at Sandy, and his look told them that Manny was not lying.

"What about Pitch?" Jack asked.

"That won't matter, because Pitch will also be joining you." That shocked everyone, including Sandy. Who hadn't known that fact. "I went ahead and enrolled you in eighth grade." Manny said. "I've even gotten a house for you to live in for the moment." And with that all of the guardians were suddenly standing in a living room of a house.

"Nice" Bunnymund whistled, then looked down at himself. "How is this going to work? I'm a giant bunny."

"Kangaroo." Jack said hiding it with coughs. Bunnymund glared at him. Tooth looked to her side, and then grabbed a sheet of paper.

"Hey look it has our names! Jack is just going to be Jack Frost. Sandy, is Sandy Sanderson. North is Cris Clause. Bunnymund is Pascal Ester." Jack snorted at that.

"What's so funny?" Bunnymund asked.

"Do you know what Pascal means?" All except Sandy shook their heads. "It's Latin for born at Easter!" North laughed loudly.

"And I'm Terentia Wisdom." She looked thoughtful. "Well wisdom teeth, but Terentia?" Sandy smiled. And then pointed at all of them, and then at Tooth.

"I get it!" Jack said. "Terentia means guardian." Sandy nodded. Looking pleased.

"So I go to school looking like a bunny?" Bunnymund asked. Sandy shook his head, and then made a sun out of sand. Then a moon. Then another sun."

"Tomorrow we change." North said.

"We also start school. We get there by walking, though it's not that far. The map is right here." Tooth said. They all looked at each other for a moment of silence. Then Sandy yawned quietly. Then pointed upstairs telling them that he was going to bed. Then he sleepily floated through the ceiling.

"How's Sandy going to communicate?" Tooth asked once Sandy was gone. Jack pointed at a book on the counter.

"Sign langue. There's a note from Manny too!" Jack picked it up, and read it out loud. "Don't worry. When you wake up tomorrow you're going to know all the signs in sign langue."

"Well" North said. "Time for bed."

**Ugh I hate that chapter. I hate it with a passion. Sorry. I promise I'll try to make it better. Bet you can't wait for the transformations. Even though Jack's is easy to guess. And so is Sandy's. But the others. You won't be expecting it.**


	2. To The New School

**(hugs all reviewers until they squeak.) YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! You all are. Even those who didn't review!**

When Jack woke up he didn't feel so… cold. In fact he felt warm! Jack had long since forgotten what that feeling was like, and he sort of liked it. He threw his blankets off him. Which were white with blue snowflakes. In fact Jack's room was decorated in a Jack Frost sort of way. It was easy for Jack to find his room, because the door was decorated with snowflakes, and snow balls. Jack placed his bare feet on the floor, and then shivered. It was cold! Jake forgot that feeling heat, also made him feel cold. Jack glanced at the mirror, and the turned away. Before freezing, and spinning around. He stumbled towards the mirror, and raised a hand to his face.

His skin was pale, but it wasn't as pale had it had once been. Jack had his old brown hair. It was messy, or course. Since Jack liked to run around having fun. It isn't easy to keep your hair tidy while doing that, not to mention the fact that he just woke up. Jack still had his icy blue eyes, which was a relief. And when he opened his mouth his teeth were still as white, as freshly fallen snow. Jack smiled at his reflection. Before opening a drawer. Realizing since he had school. He should probably put some clothes on.

He pulled out a snow white T-shirt, and replaced his worn blue hoody, and worn blue shirt. Then he grabbed a snow white hoody, and put it on. Smiling at the feeling of new clothes. For he had only worn the one outfit. Then he took pants off, and put on a pair of blue jeans. Then for a final touch he pulled socks on. His eyes rose in surprise. Since of course he hadn't worn anything on his feet for years. Once Jack was satisfied. He opened his bedroom door, and hurried down the stairs.

In the kitchen there were two people. One was female and the other male.

It was obvious who the female one was. Tooth. Or as he should call her Terentia.

She had long, and do I mean long flowing red hair. It flowed past her shoulders, and reached to her knees. She held it back with barrettes. (In the shape of teeth.) She had bright pale purple eyes that sparkled when she smiled. Her skin was pale, and was sprinkled with freckles. She of course had white teeth. She was wearing a light purple blouse that had a hummingbird on it. Instead of wearing pants she was wearing a long light green skirt. On her feet was a pair of pale blue sandals. But you hardly noticed them because of the skirt.

"Hi Jack!" She called waving at him. Jack smiled at her, then looked at the male.

He was tall, about six feet one. His hair was black and shaggy. Falling over his eyes, and almost reaching to his shoulders. His eyes were green, and fierce looking. He was wearing a simple blue T-Shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. On his feet there were green socks. He raised an eyebrow at Jack, and took a bite of toast.

"What's your problem, mate?" It Bunnymund! Or Pascal.

"Nothing. I've just never seen you as someone with black hair." Jack admitted, before looking for something to eat. Pascal was eating of course toast, and Terentia was eating a bowl of whole wheat cereal. So she wouldn't get cavities. Jack decided to eat a plain strawberry pop tart. He popped it into the toaster, and leaned against the counter to look at the two other guardians.

"What's up?" The three guardians jumped at the sudden voice with a Russian accent. It was North, or Chris.

And he was big. Huge if you'd like, and he was pretty muscular. No extra fat. He had dark brown hair that unlike Jack, or Pascal's it was neat, and tidy. His blue eyes twinkled with wonder as he looked at all of them. He still had his big bushy eyebrows, only they weren't as dark, and he had no tattoos on his arms. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, and comfy looking blue sweatpants. He was wearing big clunky brown boots. Though there was no sign of a beard. Though he did look pretty intimidating.

"Hey Chris." Terentia called waving. "Where's Sandy?"

"I reckon he's still asleep." Chris said laughing. It was no secret that Sandy was a deep sleeper. It was a running joke that he could sleep through a nightmare attack. Chris walked over to the kitchen, and opened a bunch of cupboards, and then pulled out some waffles. "I didn't know they made peppermint waffles." Chris said with a laugh before he put them in the toaster. Then all the sudden Jack's pop tart popped out, making everyone jump. Jack grabbed the pop tart, and then started to munch on it.

"We should head out once everyone's done eating."

"Not to mention brushing, and flossing their teeth!" Terentia piped up. It was then Sandy made his sleepy entrance. He walked into the room still not all the way awake.

Sandy still had messy hair, only it wasn't like it was when he was the Sandman. It was all over. Sticking up here, and there. Giving him the look of a bedhead. His eyes were a really light brown that did have light specks of gold. And he was short. Jack guessed that he was maybe 4'5". And his head this time wasn't as wide. It was actually a natural sized head. Though he was still plump. Then again who's Sandy if he isn't plump?

"Hey Sandy." Jack called. Sandy waved in a sleepy manner. Not even jumping like everyone else when North's waffles were done. He just walked into the kitchen. Grabbed as stepstool, and opened the refrigerator. Where he grabbed a toaster strudel. Then brought the stepstool over to the toaster to put it in.

"So excited for school?" Terentia asked. "I can't wait!"

"Just don't make people show you their teeth." Chris advised. Everyone else nodded at that fact.

"I hope we don't run into Pitch." Jack muttered shivering as he thought of their last fight with the nightmare king. Sandy sleepily nodded. Then yawned. Which made everyone else in the room yawn.

"Curse you Sandy." Chris said. But he was still yawning. Sandy smiled at him sheepishly. Then grabbed his toaster strudel when it popped up. Then he took a bite.

After they had all finished their breakfast, and brushed their teeth to Terentia's liking they grabbed their bags.

"Jack" Chris said to the young guardian. "Put shoes on." Jack smiled at them sheepishly before going back into the house, to put shoes on. Once he got them on they walked to school. Using the map Terentia had.

Nothing really happened as they walked. Unless you count Sandy nearly falling asleep.

"We should make him drink coffee." Pascal muttered to them all. As all four of them teamed together to wake up Sandy. Finally after they got him up, and walked some more they got to the school.

"So…" Jack said. "We go to the office right?" Terentia turned the map over.

"Yep." They all glanced at each other, and then at the school. Then back at each other.

"Anyone else scared?" All of them nodded, Sandy even rubbed the part of his back that Pitch had shot.

"Do we have to take some kind of vow?" Chris asked. Jack shrugged. They watched as students hustled into the building. Some lagged back to talk to friends. Then finally they all sucked up the courage and waked up to the doors. It was Chris who opened them. He drew his arms back, and then pushed to open both of them. Then walked in dramatically. His head held high. The others followed. Terentia followed a huge grin was on her face. It was Pascal after that. He glanced around, and his nose twitched. In a very bunny like matter. Then it was Sandy who sort of staggered in, still not awake. His eyelids were drooping. Last was Jack who looked around. Noticing adults, and kids that he's seen. (Since they were in fact in the town of their last fight with Pitch.)

They followed Chris into the office. Terentia walked up to the secretary.

"Hello" she said. "We're some new students. Chris Clause, Pascal Ester, Sandy Sanderson, Jack Frost, and me. Terentia Wisdom." The secretary nodded, and then grabbed some papers.

"Here are your schedules. I'll have some guides come for you. And am I right about the fact one of you is a mute?" They nodded, and looked at Sandy. The secretary followed their gazes, and Sandy smiled, then yawned. Once again. The secretary nodded. Then turned in her chair for the telephone. So she could call for some guides. Terentia then handed out the schedules that the secretary had handed her. They looked them over.

"Sandy and I are in the same homeroom." Jack said looking over his, and Sandy's schedules.

"Mr. Boring?" Terentia asked raising an eyebrow at her paper.


	3. Nico and Mr Boring

**So three people are really liking Mr. Boring. Which is weird I got Mr. Boring from a Percy Jackson extra book. But wow… TEN REVIEWS! That's three more than the last chapter! I call this awesome. Also I may or may not make a cover for this. You know find random people, and there may be a little video of this.**

** imgres?start=435&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=nt0dqkeWyXwMnM:&imgrefurl= 2011/05/08/viking-and-pirate-black-cats/&docid=A7X7jplO4kyCOM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=393&ei=M8rLUIHTBYnG2wXvtoDgBQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=432&sig=101334429803757190327&page=16&tbnh=140&tbnw=180&ndsp=36&ved=1t:429,r:68,s:400,i:208&tx=113&ty=68**

**Look at that picture. LOOK AT IT! Okay well I'm switching the point of view. It's now first person. And I think for the fun of it I'll go with Tooth. Well Terentia. Also I've decided that maybe I'll have a little romance. A little, and it'll just be there. It gave me the idea that the guardians, and Pitch won't be the only main characters, so if you have any guesses of who some mainies are you can leave a review with your guess. Also some characters will be loosely based on characters from other book series. Or actors… or people I know… LOOSELY!**

The guides for us arrived at that moment. There were four of them. Two boys, and two girls. They seemed to be pretty close. One of the boys was the shortest. My guess is maybe four feet. Seven or eight inches. No more. He had red, curly hair that stuck out in all directions making it look like a dome. His eyes were a really light blue. His skin was super pale, and was sprinkled with freckles. He was wearing a green T-shirt, and over that a grey jacket. He was also wearing simple blue jeans, black socks, and black Nikes. His teeth were pearly white. Nicely flossed.

There was also a girl. Five feet, and two inches. She had long hair that was probably dyed. Since it was black with orange highlights. She had light brown eyes that looked sort of gold. (If you looked at them closely.) She was pale, and had freckles. She was wearing an orange T-shirt that said something about a volleyball camp. Over that she was wearing a black jacket. She was wearing black pants, dress pants most likely, and on her feet was a pair of green flats. Her teeth weren't as nicely kept as the boy's.

Then there was another boy. About five feet four. He had dark black hair that fell over his eyes, and reached to his chin. He was also pale. But unlike the last two his skin was almost pure white! His eyes were dark, like coal. He had this sort of permanent frown etched on his face. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, an avatar jacket, black jeans, black socks, and black tennis shoes. His teeth were beautiful! Pure white, and flossed! Though he was sort of cute. Okay he was really, really cute! But that doesn't matter… I think…

Anyway.

The last person was another girl. She was probably five feet seven. The tallest of them all. She had long straight black/brown hair that fell past her waist. (Though it wasn't as long as mine.) She had dark, and do I mean dark brown eyes. Her skin was also a very dark tan. She was wearing a simple purple shirt, black pants, and blue flats. Her teeth were okay.

"Hello" the five feet seven girl said. "My name is Alice. That's Nico." She pointed the boy with awesome teeth. "That's Hollow." She pointed at the orange and black girl. "And that's Pierre. And we're your guides. Who's in Mrs. Magnet's class?" Pascal stepped forward.

"I am, mate." Alice smiled at him. "You're with me, what's your name?"

"Pascal Ester."

"Cool name. Sounds like Easter. Easter is my favorite holiday you know." Pascal smiled at that fact.

"Mine too."

"Who's in Mr. Boring's class?" Nico asked.

"I am." I said.

"Okay I'll be showing you around, and stuff. Just follow me. We have the same schedule."

"We all have the same as them." Hollow muttered then she perked up. "Who's in Ms. Baker's class?"

"I am." North said.

"I guess that leaves Sandy, and me with Pierre." Jack said. Pierre nodded.

"Come on, let's do it!" Alice said.

_**Pierre is the name of the lead singer in Simple Plan. Nico is based off of Kitty Angel in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus.**_

Nico lead me in Mr. Boring's classroom. Don't let his name fool you. Mr. Boring is not boring.

He was a tall bald man with a lip piercing. One of his ears was also pierced. He had brown eyes, and a long nose. He was also pale. His skin tone a lot like Nico's. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a tie, black dress pants, black socks, and nice black shoes.

"Hello" he said with a French accent. "You must be Terentia Wisdom, am I correct?" I nodded.

"And you're Mr. Boring?" he nodded. I saw his teeth, they were nice.

"You can sit anywhere you like. I don't have a seating arrangement. I feel like they're too commanding. Though I advise you sit next to Nico." I nodded, and followed Nico as he walked towards his seat. There were eight groups, four desks per group. Expect for somewhere had five. Nico lead me towards the back. In a group with only one person.

It was a boy. He had messy dirty blonde hair that reached to his chin. His eyes were brown, and had so many emotions mixed in them. Hope, fear, and a horrible sadness. As if he's never believed in any of us guardians. From the look of him I could tell that this was a fact. He was wearing a tattered black T-shirt, tattered blue jeans, holey socks, and tattered, shoes that I think were once white. He smiled at us with a sad crooked smile. I guess his teeth were okay. Six out of ten.

"Hey Tobias" Nico said. "This is Terentia." Tobias nodded, before going back down to his notebook. I stole a look at it, and saw a drawing of a bird. I think it was a hawk. It was a really good drawing!

"Nice drawing." I said to him. "What type of hawk is it?"

"Red-tailed." Tobias said not even looking up from it. I nodded, and sat down. Nico did the same. I looked up at the front to see Mr. Boring playing air guitar. I looked at the two boys.

"Does he…?"

"Yeah" Nico muttered twirling his skull ring around his finger. "It's normal for him to be playing air guitar." I nodded. Mr. Boring wasn't boring alright. In fact I think he's pretty cool. Especially his teeth.


	4. Inventors

**A friend of mine told me that Nico means kitty. Mr. Boring's appearance is based on Jeff Stinco. **

_This is going to be sign langue. Bask in its glory. I SAID BASK!_

Sandy's PoV

"Canadese?" Pierre asked Jack with expression of disbelief. "You are from Canada, you are canadese? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"No" Jack said. "I just forgot it was Canadian." I smiled at the conversation Jack, and Pierre (who during homeroom we found out was deaf) were having. It was entertaining at the most. Minus the fact they walked faster than I did, or could and often left me far behind. Before Jack remembered, and they stopped. That was not entertaining, and left me more frustrated then that fateful day Manny contacted us, about Jack.

"Whatever" Pierre muttered. "Next we have Social Studies with." He shuddered. "Rick. You know he was also a guide for some kid named Pitch Black."

I froze. Pitch. He was going to be in our next class. Pitch! I started to rub my back, which had started to hurt again. Jack sent a worried expression back at me. Leaving me to scowl at the boy. And in my mind I called his a git.

When we entered the classroom, the first person I laid my eyes on was Pitch. Yay. We glared at each other, as if we were the only people in the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Magnet." Pierre said. "This is Jack, and that's Sandy." I looked away from Pitch to see Mrs. Magnet.

She was a stern looking woman. With her greying brown hair in a tight bun, and stern brown eyes staring at you from behind Harry Potter glasses.

"Well, welcome to Social Studies. We are studying the Industrial revolution. Are you familiar with it?" Familiar? I was alive during it! I remember, because I gave children dreams about inventions they could come up with. Some became a reality. I nodded.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"We're going over inventers." Mrs. Magnet said. "Every student is supposed to choose one, and write a report on the inventor. We'll be choosing today. You can look at Pierre's paper of inventers." Jack, and I nodded. "You'll sit near Pierre, we don't have a seating arrangement yet."

Jack, and I followed Pierre and sat down. The seats were in a circle like arrangement. Unfortunately guess who sat near us?

"What's up shrimp?" said the boy, who I'm guessing is Rick as he sat down next to him. (Jack was in the middle.) Pitch took the empty seat near me.

"Aren't you, and Pitch supposed to be sitting next to each other?" Pierre asked Rick. Rick laughed.

"We aren't married, idiot. We don't have to sit next to each other." Pitch laughed.

"So how have you been?" He asked me. "Haven't seen you since the day after Easter." Jack, and I glared at him, but his eyes were trained on me. "What?" he asked innocently.

"We've been wonderful." Jack said through gritted teeth. "Especially since we didn't see you."

"Ouch" Pitch said. "That hurt frost boy, but I wasn't talking to you." He looked at me. "Have random bits of pain, Sandy?" It spit my name out, as if it tasted foul. I decided to ignore him, and pay attention to the teacher as she was telling us about choosing inventors. Well I was trying to pay attention. It was a little hard considering the fact that he kept on whispering things to me. "Tell your friends" he said friends like he said my name. "That I will have my revenge on all of you."

Finally I got to tune him out, and listen to the teacher. After she was done talking she handed out sheets of paper. Once Pierre had his inventor written down, he handed the sheet to Jack.

"I think I'll chose Alexander Gram Bell" he whispered before handed the paper. After looking through it I wrote down George Washington Carver. I handed it to Jack, who gave it to Pierre. Jack looked over at my paper.

"Why did you chose him?"

_I remember the dreams I gave him as a child. _I said. _They were sweet._

Jack grinned. "I remember having a snowball fight with Alexander."


	5. Jack Hanna and the Curse of the Slow Typ

"I absolutely HATE math!" Hollow said as we exited the math room. "And now we have science." She shuddered and looked over at me. "Don't you hate science? So factual. Stupid reality." I stared at the girl as she rambled on, and on about the weirdest things. "You know in a book I'm writing one of the main characters is afraid of pancakes. THEY MOCK HIM! I like skittles. I have skittles in my bag, just the regular ones of course. Sadly it's not Febuary or I'd have the dark kind. They have pomogranite flavor, and…"

"So" I said. "What are we doing in Science?" Hollow smiled.

"We're researching scienctists! I'm researching Jack Hanna! Did you know that…" then Hollow started to talk about Jack Hanna all the way to the science room. "Oh by the way we don't actually have the same sceduale. See I'm in Orchastra next period, and you have reading for two periods, but during the second half I'll be there. It's really, really hard, but I don't care. I love orchestra. You must be an awesome reader, huh? Do you have a book? It usually starts with reading."

"Uh, I do have a book."

"What is it? Maybe I've read it." I held the book up, and her eyes lit up.

"OH MY GODS!" she shouted as we entered the science room, that got some looks. "You're reading The Emerald Atlas? I love that book! I've got to go talk to Mr. Hero. You know he looks a lot like Peirre from Simple Plan. Not like Peirre like the dude who is with Jack and Sandy. Sandy is so cute! I do have a thing for short people." Hollow looked off into the distance. "He would be cuter with red curly hair…" her eyes widened, and she screetched. "I. DID NOT. SAY THAT!" A blush spread on her face, as she looked at the teacher. "MR. HERO!" she walked/skipped over to him. After a few seconds she came back. "Mr. Hero is letting you take Jazmyn's spot. Jazmyn is going to have to sit next to Amanda." She led me to the back of the room, and sat down, I took the seat next to her.

"You know you look like a younger Santa Clause." I looked away at the comment to look at the board. Scienctist? Mr. Hero walked over.

"Chris" he said. "I'll have you work with Hollow, okay?" I nodded. "We finished research, so you don't have to go through all of that. You'll help her put the information in a document." He walked away.

"Researching Jack Hanna was hard." Hollow said. "He didn't discover anything, and that was one of our questions, so instead I talked about his shows, and etc."

"Okay kids" Mr. Hero said. "Grab the laptops."

"Thank the gods he didn't get the small ones."

"You all know your numbers, Chris you'll have number twentyfive. I'll come over to tell you your password, Hollow will help you with the username. I looked over at Hollow, and my eyes widened. She quickly typed the username and pressed tab in less that thirty seconds.

"I type really fast" Hollow said with a grin. "110 words per minute has been my highest, I think. It helps that I want to be a writer, and an editor in my future. I don't like to look over my work, but if I see a spelling mistake or grammer I have to correct it. It will annoy me to no end if it stays that way."

I looked to see her username and was shocked at her last name.

Hhalloween17

"Your last name is Halloween?" Hollow smiled and nodded. "Easter is my favorite holiday, but I love the colors of Halloween!" She looked over at me and winked. "Uh, can you not tell Peirre about what I saw in the beginning of class?"

"What is it that you said?" I asked wondering what thing she had said.

"Do you listen at all?" Hollow huffed. "You know the thing about _hair._"

"Oh" I said.

"Hey Chris" I looked over at Mr. Hero. He bent down, and pulled out a piece of paper. "You know your username?" I typed what I guessed was my username.

Cclause17

Mr. Hero nodded, and then showed me the paper.

Toys

I looked at Mr. Hero, and typed toys in. It started to load.

"You use personal emails for this." He said. "Do you have one?" I shook my head. "Well create one, okay?" I nodded, and watched as he left.

"Use Google Chrome" Hollow said. Before she clicked on an icon, and clicked the search bar. Then she typed google then the dot and com, and last she typed /drive and hit the enter key. Then she clicked new, and document.

I did as she did, only instead it had.

Sign in.

I sighed and answered some questions to create an account.

"Christmas is the best holiday ever?" Hollow whispered looking at my screen. She shrugged, and clicked file, share, and typed my email in. She clicked enter, and smiled. "I'm a computer wiz." She whispered. "I know a lot about this kind of stuff." I looked at my screen, and clicked drive, and I saw something.

Jack Hanna Research Paper by Hollow Halloween and Chris Clause." I clicked on it. Then Hollow handed me some index cards. "You're doing question two, sorry. But I'm sick and tired of that question. I'll do biography." I nodded, and got to work, reading through the index cards, and then I looked at the screen. I started to type. Really slowly. Hollow started at my fingers as they typed.

"Jeez you type slowly." She muttered before turning back to her screen, and typed a bunch of sentaces during the time it took me to type one.

I sighed, and continued, wondering where Pitch was at that moment.

"Do we have any class with any of the others?" I asked, she looked over at me for a second, confused. Before her eyes lit up as if a light bulb went on.

"Oh!" she whispered. "Yeah, next period you'll be sitting with Nico, Tobias, and uh…"

"Terentia?" I asked still thinking it was strange that I wasn't calling her Tooth. Hollow nodded, and turned to the document.

"Shush" she said. "I'm typing about Jack Hanna."

And so I stayed silent the rest of the period as I slowly typed.

**HAHAHAHAHA! Okay that was weird… uh… you know how I said there may be a video? Well THERE IS! The link will be put on my profile, and I came up with a better plot than just them going through eighth grade. :{D So gotta change the summery.**


	6. Pitch Needs New Lines

**I WANNA SANDY PLUSHIE! Eh hem. Okay so that happened. And now, uh. Bunnymund made me give Earth an Australian accent. So that's cool. Now then, ah ha!**

**WHAT THE QUESTION MARK IS GOING ON?! Last chapter has been read a lot, 119 views people, and how many reviews did it get? Two. So… here's the deal for all of you. Eight reviews for this chapter, and I'll update. Fail to do so and the consenquenses will be… severe. **

**You have to review now, I just used a Harry Potter quote. Hmm yeah. Ron's going to pop up at some random moment. **

**Oh and Hollow is very sorry for she messed up. Her, and North's next period is free, then it's reading/ or orchestra. That thing is actually happening with me. I love playing the violin, and I have advanced reading the same period. Luckily we have reading during two periods, but it's super annoying. **

**So lets see here, we've had Tooth, Sandy, and North. So I have to choose from Bunnymund, Jack, and maybe Pitch. You know I'll leave Pitch up to my poll. **

**Oh and also some POVs you'll see besides the Guardians.**

**Hollow**

**Tobias**

**Nico**

**Alice**

**Pierre**

**And maybe Rick. Yeah those guys are going to be some main characters. And there will be sequels to this, so if you would like Mr. Boring to be in the sequels tell me, since you people happen to like him. A lot… so uh… **

**Bunnymund is going to Math with a certain Sandy killing jerk. **

**Oh and what was your favorite scene in RotG? **

**Mine was when North and Bunny were beginning their Easter V.S. Christmas (Easter) fight, and Sandy was just drinking eggnog like shots in the background. **

**I also love it when North is introducing Jack to the guardians, and Sandy is falling asleep. **

**North you're boring Sandy to death! At least make it exciting! **

**I don't own anything, except Alice, Hollow, and Pierre's personality.**

**Oh and also I got an idea from a review last chapter. I also got it from Aislyn Marie. **

**I'm going to give out questions for you guys, Each question is worth four points, and the one with the most points gets to create a character for the next book. Any type of character.**

**The character can be from a book or movie, or something else, like Nico. Though if I haven't read/seen you'll have to chose another.**

**An OC like Alice. That's pretty much a given. Explain this person.**

**Someone you know, like for me it's Hollow, also explain.**

**An actor/actress like Pierre, Mr. Boring, and Mr. Hero. You'll have to describe the personality and stuff.**

**The question will always be at the end.**

Pascal's POV

Alice and I headed into math, something I've been dreading. I've always heard that math was the worst subject ever to be invented. Well I've heard it from Alice who was complaining about graphing, and slopes, and what kind of langue is this?

"You know what makes this subject even worse?" Alice asked me as we walked in.

"What?" I asked feeling nervious.

"I sit next to Rick, and you'll have to also. And Rick is helping some new kid, so yay." Alice rolled her eyes as she dragged me to a seat. "Ms. Baker won't really care, she'll just say your name, and you'll have to say here. She's very strict about it. If you don't speak she'll label you absent, and if you say present, hi, what's up, or something like that she'll label you absent. A mute kid would be torture for her. She'll absolutely hate that person, without even knowing them."

"Sandy's a mute" I said with a frown, Alice winced.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean."

"It's alright, mate, you didn't know." Alice smiled, and looked to the door, and scowled.

"Great, guess who's here?" I looked to the door, and froze.

"Pitch" I whispered. The prat was currently looking around with a grin on his face, probably looking for one of us. I wonder if he's had a period with one of us yet, probably. I watched as he followed some other kid, right over to our table. The other kid sat across from Alice, and Pitch sat across from me.

"Hey" Pitch said with a grin. "You! I've already have had two classes with Jack and Sandy." I frowned, Pitch had two classes with Sandy? "My homeroom was with North, and my first period was with Tooth."

"North?" Alice asked. "Tooth?"

"He means Chris, and Terentia" I said with a growl. "The poor blokes having to have classes with that."

"I'm guessing you know each other" Alice said with a sigh as she turned to the teacher.

"Sandy doesn't seem like himself, does he?" Pitch asked with a sly laugh. "Hasn't attacked me once." I growled a little before turning to the front. Pitch whistled, "Did the bunny rabbit just growl? Something's wrong with nature. I turned to Pitch.

"If you don't stop now, I am going to have Sandy deal with you." I wished angrily. "And that can't be good for your health, eh mate?"

"Pascal, Pitch?" I jumped and looked up at Ms. Baker, and to tell the truth that was when I first saw her.

She had dark, dark brown hair piled up on her head in some sort of fancy style. She also had dark, almost coal black, eyes. She also had pale skin, so truthfully? If I didn't know better I would've though she was Pitch's mother, sister, or daughter. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Pitch grinned.

"Well, Ms. Baker…"

"I was serious" I said glaring at Pitch. "I will sic Sandy on you." Pitch closed his mouth, and then smirked.

"Go suck an egg, rabbit."

"You already used that one, mate." Alice looked at Pitch weirdly.

"Egg?"

"Enough!" Ms. Baker shouted making all of us jump. "Detention Mr. Ester, and Mr. Black."

"Hey" said some random tall red haired kid. "Harry has a godfather with the last name Black! He's a fugitive." Ms. Baker glared at the kid.

"Ron, do you want to be in detention, also?"

"I already have it for Mr. Snape." Ron spoke up with a grin.

**And here's the question.**

**Who's your favorite guardian?**


	7. Fruit Swears

**Number of Reviews for this Chapter: 10 (just doing the median dudes. I could do the average/mode.)**

**Okay for those who haven't read the really long authors note last chapter. Four points to whoever answers the question I ask at the end, and then that person can have a character. Oh and to some random person. I guess I can have Astrid, and Hiccup in this. Just a little warning, truthfully? I haven't seen HTTYD since I saw it in the theater, so they will be like Ron. Briefly, and Snape? (giggles) You'll be seeing him soon. Any guesses of what he'll teach?**

**My favorite character is Sandy, and yes. Pitch counted. **

**Late entries will be two points.**

**Oh and I wasn't clear last time, so I decided to leave it, but you can't just answer the question, and be done. It won't count. And if you review like I do, I'll count it. Oh and in case you need refrence, I could've reviewed last chapter like this:**

**Follow the butterflies, Ron! XD Oh and I like Sandy, he's so cute! **

**Oh gods I love this song. I JUST WANNA JUMP!**

**And now for Jack who to tell the truth, is my least favorite guardian. I HATE being cold ever since I lost my shoe while in a huge snow drift, and had to continue my way. Wearing one shoe on, and one shoe off. My sock was soaked, oh and not to mention, I got a headache. **

**Feel like I'm living the worst day over and over again.**

**Oh and no. This is not a crossover. There are no demigods, Yeerks, wizards, nor evil Heras in this story.**

**Hera. Is. Not. Evil. **

I twirled my pencial in boredom, what kind of person has reading for two periods in a row?! It's unnatural, and weird, and ugh! Sucks. At our little group consisting of three people is Pierre, Sandy, some girl named Alcie (fruit swearing?) and me.

And yeah, I'm not joking about fruit swearing. She called the teacher, Mr. Boring a prune. I don't even know why, he's pretty cool, and Mr. Boring just laughed. I guess she fruit swears all the time. Weird.

Well anyway it was the last half of torture, and to tell the truth the only one enjoying the class was Sandy, but that was probably because Mr. Boring actually paid attention to him, and understood sign langue. Which is why I called him cool.

I just sat back, and wished that I could be having a snowball fight, even though it was Spring, Easter happened a little while ago, snow is melting. It sucks, but hey. Burgess, maybe I can find Jamie and surprise him. Sandy can talk to Cupcake. Chris can hang out with Pippa. Pascal loves little Sophie. And Terentia will talk with Monty about teeth, because Monty wants to be a dentist.

"FIGS!" I jumped and looked at Alcie who was glaring down at a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" Sandy looked at me with an entertained look.

_We're doing a worksheet which is right in front of you. _I looked down to see that there was indeed a piece of paper in front of me. I read through it, and sighed. I have a feeling Mr. Boring was talking about this stuff while I was busy daydreaming of having fun.

"Uh… Sandy" Sandy looked up from his paper to look at me, right before he yawned making me yawn. Which made Alcie yawn. Which of course made Pierre yawn. "Can you explain this stuff to me?" Sandy chuckled silently before signing to me what was going on. I nodded once I got it, and started on the stupid worksheet.

I also tried to block out the fruit swearing, but let's face it. She was right next to me, and was screaming it. It was hard to ignore. Why does she even swear using the name of fruit? Trust me, if you knew her you would be wondering what's up with her.

"Hey Alice" Pierre the not-so-obvious-deaf-person said. "How's Homer?"

"He's doing great" Alice said as she pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"And his poems?"

"I never thought it was possible, but they're getting better?"

"Really?" Pierre asked. "By the state of them I never thought it was possible for poems to be better than what he already has."

"Who's Homer?" I asked.

"The dude Alice has a crush on" Pierre said with an eyeroll.

I swear even with his voice you would never know he was deaf.

"So you have math next?" Alcie asked looking at Sandy, he nodded, then tilted his head.

"No offence but… Ms. Baker is going to hate you."

"That's a blunt way of putting it." I said. Alice shrugged.

"She hates Pierre because he can't hear."

"So she hates people with uh… special needs?" I asked. Alice shook her head.

"It's roll call. She never looks from her thing, you have to say here once your name is said. If you don't speak she'll count you absent, and if you say present, what's up, etc. She'll count you absent, she actually told us in the beginning of the year that if any mute kid appeared that no matter what she would hate that kid's guts. She's such a prune." I glanced over at Sandy who had started to rub his back. Pierre looked at Sandy weirdly.

"Why do you do that?"

_Do what?_

"Rub your back like that. It's weird." Sandy sighed.

_Long story._

"It involves someone being shoved into a sack." I muttered, Sandy grinned. "And it also involves someone as Pascal told me, chugging down cup after cup of eggnog like they were alcoholic shots!" Sand shrugged.

_What can I say? I like eggnog._

And with that Reading ended and it was time for Math. Ugh kill me now.

**Hey guess what? Next is Pitch, it was going to be Tobias, but come on. We just finished reading. Let's go to study back. With Pitch, Rick, Sandy, Pierre, Jack, Pascal, and Alice. Wow… that's going to be fun, eh mate? **

**Who's your favorite non guardian in this story? **

**Oh and by the way. I ship NicoXTooth. **


	8. Sandy Hand

**Nine reviews. CLOSE ENOUGH! And now we're going to have some Lunch, yay! And I messed up a little. Pitch and Tobias have reading at the same time. **

**Oh and another thing. I misspelled a name last chapter. The person's name is Alcie, not Alice. Alice is the girl with Bunnymund. You know brown hair, blah blah blah. Alcie is red hair, fruit swearing. Blah blah blah. Got it? I hope you do or this chapter's going to be real confusing. It also features Pandora, Iole, and Homer. From the book series Alcie's from. It doesn't really have a name, so I call it The Pandora Series. **

**Oh and I decided that for each chapter I upload, I'll upload a character portrait with character information, on Deveintart. Check me out, my name is Elfera there too! **

**Remove all of those spaces. :D **

**Oh and you can chose who I post next. The person who you vote for the most will be posted.**

**Nine reviews.**

**Oh and to someone's review. Sorry kangaroo. I'm not going to help. ;D**

**Oh and to someone else. Yeah you're correct, sorry about that. But it would never work out. Sandy is like a brother to Hollow. **

"This has got to be the weirdest school ever, mate." I muttered as I followed Alice. Alice shrugged, and looked back at me, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Oh really?" she asked. "So forcing children to get lunch is weird, even those who don't eat?" I nodded.

"Got that right, mate."

"Do where did you go before?" I froze.

"Uh… a small town in Australia." Alice nodded.

"Makes sense, so are the others from Australia?" I shook my head.

"Not that I know of, mate."

"Then where?" I shrugged.

"Never asked." Alice nodded.

"Have any ideas?"

"Russia, and Asia" I said.

"Asia?"

"Yep, Terentia." Alice shrugged, and then held the tray with one hand, while pointing at a table.

"That's our table, come on Pascal." I nodded, and looked to where Alice was pointing, to see that some of the other guardians were there. Not Chris though.

"Good day, mates." I said to them.

"Hey kangaroo" Jack said with a laugh, which earned him a glare.

"PASCAL!" Terentia cried, and then she patted the seat next to her. "Come sit here!" I nodded, and sat on the spot, Alice sat next to that black haired boy, Nico, wasn't it?

"So where are you from?" Alice asked.

"Greece" a red haired girl said.

"I didn't ask you Alcie, I know you, Pandora" she nodded at a brown haired girl "and Iole" a look at a black haired girl "Are from Athens. Though I don't know where Homer's from." A blonde boy shrugged. "I'm asking Terentia, Jack, and uh"

"Sandy" Jack said with a sly grin at said guardian.

"Yeah, where are you from?"

"Bosten" Jack said quickly.

"I'm from Asia" Terentia said.

_Greece. _Sandy signed as he looked down at the food on his tray, he sort of looked sick.

"Hello!" I jumped, and looked up to see North slam a tray down, and surprise, surprise. It had cookies on it.

"Pierre!" A girl cried with a smile on her face. She squeezed in between him, and Jack. "Scoot Frost boy." She said before she started to use sign langue to talk to Pierre. _How's it going Sums?" _

"Sums?" Jack asked. Hollow looked at him, and glared.

"Sums. He loves summer, so I like calling him Sums."

"Calls me Mel" Alice said with a laugh.

"Mel?"

_Is that short for Melpomene? _Hollow's jaw dropped.

"Yes" she squeaked.

_Oh boy. _Pierre signed. _She's going to never leave you alone now. _

_Should I be worried?_

"YES!" All of the people we don't really know, except Hollow screamed.

"Hollow loves Greek mythology" Tobias spoke up, making me jump.

"Whoa, how long have you been there, mate?" Tobias shrugged and looked down at some mashed potatoes.

"Did you make a bird out of potatoes?" Hollow asked him. Tobias looked at her, then at his tray, then at her.

"Yeah… where's Ax?" Tobias muttered. Hollow started to chuckle.

"Yeah where is… found him! Uh oh he found the cinnamon buns." That's when a strangly good looking boy sat down.

"Hello, lo" he said. "Who, oo, are you?"

"I'm Pascal" I said.

"I'm Terentia."

"Jack Frost."

"Chris!"

_My name is Sandy._

The boy named Ax nodded, and then attacked the cinnamon bun.

"CINNAMON BUNZUH!" he cried with his face full of it.

"Jeez, mate" I said. "Love those buns?" Hollow snorted.

"That sounded so wrong!" She cried with delight.

"Everything sounds wrong to you." Alice said.

"So Chris" Alice said. "Where are you from?"

"Russia" North said with a hearty laugh.

And that's pretty much how lunch went, Though I couldn't help but notice that Sandy was rubbing his back during all of it, glancing at Hollow.

Weird.

_**Two days later**_

Hollow

"So…" I said looking down at the short adorable thing that is Sandy. "What your saying is that you think it was Zeus who threw Hephaestus off of Mnt. Olympus?" Sandy gave me the thumbs up.

"Me too! I love Hera, best. Goddess. Ever. Who's your favorite goddess?

_Hestia._

"She's cool, favorite god? Mine's Apollo."

_Morpheus. _

"The god of dreams? Nice." I laughed. "You know I like you Sandy. You're okay." Sandy smiled up at me, before he rubbed his back. "Okay why are you always rubbing your back?" I asked with my arms crossed. I glared down at him. Sandy shrugged, and rubbed his back again. That's when I saw one of his hands. My eyes widened, and a hand went to my mouth. "Sandy!" He looked at me, and then he mouth opened in surprise as I grabbed his hand. "Wha… Sandy… how…" I rubbed his hand. "It feels like sand, but looks like you have been wearing one of Voldemort's horcruxes." I looked at Sandy. "What happened?"

Sandy yanked his hand from mine, and glared at the ground.

_It's a long story. _

"Well we should be going to lunch, so. Tell me." Sandy looked at me in surprise.

_What?_

"Tell me this long story, and I won't stop bugging you, until you do. Understand little man?" Sandy winced before sighing.

_There's something you should know about us…_

**CLIFFHANGER! TEE HEE! **

**What's your favorite book series? **


	9. Mr Snape

**Nine reviews overnight… that's got to be like… a record, right? … I'll be right back. Okay I ate cereal, but since its 10:25 I can do that. And there's a dog licking my hand like there's no tomorrow…**

**So someone wanted all Animorphs to randomly appear, so since Animorphs is my favorite book series. (Want to read Guardians of Childhood, but the only Sandy book is a picture one.) So I guess Rachel, Cassie, Jake, and Marco will randomly show up shouting: "HEY ALL!" Okay not really, but who cares? And also I've decided that I'll answer two people's wishes. Kay? Kay. **

**And why do I have So this is Love stuck in my head? Worse than Upendi.**

**Okay so the pictures I have posted of characters from this story: Alcie, and Hollow. Now it's time for Alice. If you have anyone you would like to see I'll try to post it. **

Sandy's POV

When I finished the story Hollow stared at me, eyes wide in shock. Her eyes looked from my face, to my hand, and back to my face. Then she spoke.

"So you're telling me you're the sandman, and you give people dreams?" A nod. "Wow… and all these years I thought the sandman just put the crusty stuff in your eyes." She shook her head, and grabbed a lock of hair, then she shoved the lock in her mouth and chewed. "I… don't, ugh belch" she spit the hair out. "I don't think I can believe this, Sandy." I held up my hand, and gave her a look.

"Okay Sandy let's go over your story. You say you're the sandman, who was originally from the awesome country of Greece, and got sick at age four, losing your voice. And since you actually had a good family they kept you, but since the Romans were invading at that time, when you were six some jerks came into your family's house, and took all of your family members except the kids, who were hiding. So a little while after they left, you left the thing went to look outside, and saw that everything was gone. People, some homes were burned. All of the other kids came out, and your four year old sister, grabbed your hand for comfort.

And so then you all went outside, some of the others went to a temple to pray, and told you kids to wait at the beach. So of course you did, and you were using sand to communicate with your younger sister and that's when some Romans came. You told the others to run, and which some of them did, except your younger sister. So the Romans tried to grab your little sister, but you, at six years old, may I add. Attacked them, and then wrote to your sister to run. She of course didn't run, but who would. But she did tell you that she wasn't leaving you,

So being the good big brother that you were you wrote something in the sand that you didn't tell me, and so she ran. Then after that the Romans beat you to death, and so you died. Then the next thing you knew you were alive, and glowing. You were confused, but who wouldn't be, really? And then you saw some dark dude, and blah blah blah. I sort of zoned out. But then after like many years you were fighting Pitch, and he hit you with an arrow, which causing you to become a nightmare, and nothing else. You even helped destroy Easter! Then because of the children's belief, and them turning nightmares into dreams you were able to come back, and beat Pitch to a pulp?"

_Yeah. That's pretty much it. _I shrugged.

"Uh huh, and because of the…"

"Hollow, Sandy! There you two are!" I looked past Hollow, and she turned around.

"Oh uh, Hey Astrid." Hollow said. "What's up?"

"You're late for class."

"Chestnuts." Hollow glanced at me. "To be continued Sandy."

Jack

After a few uneventful periods it was time for art.

"So where were you and Hollow?" I asked Sandy, noticing that Pierre was sort of glaring at him. Weird. "What were you doing?" Sandy sighed.

_I had to tell her something. _A growl split the air, I looked over to see Pierre look quickly away.

"HEY!" We jumped and looked over to see Hollow, and North. "Ready for art you psychopaths?!" Then she glared at me. "And Frost."

"I'm not a psychopath?" I asked.

"That's not a good thing" Pierre said looking back at us staring at lips. Huh can't believe I didn't notice he does that… "It means you did something to upset her."

"What did I do?" I asked. "I've barely been near her!"

"Could be your name." Pierre said. "She hates being cold ever since she lost a shoe while the middle of a snow drift."

"I was in sixth grade, and I was very stupid." Hollow said truthfully, and glared daggers into me. "Well let's get going to art!" she said brightly. "I wonder if any of you will end up on the wall."

"The wall?" I muttered.

_**In art.**_

"Ah Mr. Frost, Mr. Sanderson, and Mr. Clause." The art teacher said with a slow cool voice. "Our new students." He leaned in close to us, his hair's really greasy. "I can teach you how to mix paints to create the right color. I can teach you how to mold clay into almost anything you want. And I can even teach you how to create art with everyday items, but I would be most pleasant, if you would… pay attention!" North who was staring at a… was that a girl? Jumped. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand Mr. Snape." I said with a sigh.

"Good" Mr. Snape said. "Now I must ask, what are you most comfortable with when you do art?"

"I don't know." I said. A sniff nod, before his attention was on Sandy.

_I do well with sand. _Another one of those nods, and a look at North.

"I'm a pretty good sculpture."

"Wonderful." Mr. Snape said with a creepy voice. "Now then what kind of sculpting?"

"Any I guess."

"I'll get the clay, the glue, sand, paper, and pencils." Mr. Snape looked at me. "You're just going to have to draw." I nodded. "Now go sit anywhere." We did as Mr. Snape said, and sat next to the guides.

"So" Hollow said. "What are you using? Whenever someone starts art in each year, Mr. Snape has us draw something, and if he likes it, it goes on the wall. If he doesn't you get it back. See that's the wall over there!" We followed Hollow's finger to the wall. It wasn't that full of drawings, and stuff. There were some tables against the wall, full of pottering, sculptures, stuff that can't be put on walls.

That's when a huge bucket of clay was set down in front of North, making him jump. Then Mr. Snape set down a drawer full of multi colored sand, he set paper and pencils down, and lastly he set down some glue.

"Best of luck." He said before walking away. Hollow shrugged, and continued to use some sort of crayon thing.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Oil pastel" she said with a smile as she took a finger, and started to smear. "I'll titling this, 'Beating up the Immortal Jack Frost.'" I looked at her paper to see she had drawn a girl with whips, and she was throwing a dude around with them, and that dude looking like I do! Blue eyes, white hair!

Sandy silently chuckled, and then outlined some pencil drawing in glue. I looked over to see what he was doing. I laughed.

For what he was drawing was the sleigh ride, only with us looking the way we do. Pascal was clutching the sides for dear life, Sandy was sitting there with his hands in the air. I was standing a smirk on my face, and North was driving the sleigh, while laughing. Then I grabbed a sheet of paper, and stared at it. I grabbed a pencil, and then had an idea. I drew Jamie's sled ride.

Yup. I can draw simple things, eggs, bunnies, but I cannot draw Jamie's sled right. Jamie. I smiled fondly.

:Flashback:

"Okay" I said. "How are we going to do this? Jamie doesn't know we're human."

"The others kids don't know, either." Terentia spoke up with a sigh.

"Yeah" I muttered. "Oh hey look there they are!" I pointed at the kids. "Claude, Celeb, Monty, Jamie, Sophie, Cupcake, and Pippa!" I bent down, and grabbed some melting snow. I molded it into a ball, and took aim, hitting Jamie on the back of his head. He looked around, before turning, his eyes widened when he saw us.

"Jack!" he cried causing the other kids to look up, they looked around for me. But Jamie just stood, and ran over, throwing his arms around me. "What are you doing here? Why are you human, who are these guys?" He pulled away and looked at the others.

"Hi!" Terentia cried, before running over to the kids who had just come over. "Monty!" she cried, making the kid stare at her in a 'who in the world are you?' way. "Have you been flossing? Brushing?"

"Tooth?" Monty asked, and Terentia nodded.

"It's Terentia now, though."

"Hey there ya little ankle biter." Pascal said to Sophie who giggled.

"Bunny hop, hop, hop!"

"Yeah that's right."

"Good times," Chris said with a hearty laugh.

"North" Pippa said with a smile.

"Sandy" Cupcake said with a grin, I looked to where Sandy was to see him fast asleep.

:Flash reality:

"Pitiful" I looked up to see Mr. Snape looking down at my drawing. "I see you aren't making the wall." He moved away to look at North's sculpture. It was an elf. "I see someone might though." He walked away from North to look at Sandy's sand picture. "And I see someone is defiantly going to make the wall." And was that a smile? "Keep up the good work, Mr. Sanderson." Then he walked over to Hollow, ignoring Pierre. "I see you're still favoring oil pastels."

"Yep." A nod, and Mr. Snape walked away.

"So he's going to ignore me?" I asked, Hollow nodded.

"A lot of people don't like him, but I do. He favors artistic kids more than those who aren't. Those of us who are gifted in the arts are more in his favor, but there are some who are musically gifted but suck at drawing." She sighed looking down at her picture. Then she looked at the wall. "Come on." She said. "You've got to see Tobias' drawing." Us, three glanced at each other, before standing and following Hollow. As we looked at the wall Hollow pointed at a picture that using only pencil, but it was amazing. It was a bird, and the shading was brilliant. It looked so real! "That's Tobias', this one" she pointed at another picture. "Is mine." The picture she was pointing to didn't involve her beating someone up. It was actually kind of cool, and reminded me of something.

"My cousin Maren told me an amazing story how she helped Santa Clause, the Tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and the Sandman defeat the boogeyman. You see she told me the boogeyman had killed the sandman, and the sandman is a glowing figure. So see the gold indicated the sandman, and the black indicated the boogeyman. I created this recently, but sometimes we get more than just one drawing on here. See?" she pointed at a picture of a girl. "That was my first one on here."

"Maren?" North asked frowning.

"Yeah, though she likes to go by Cupcake. Don't know why I mean cupcakes are just muffins with way to much makeup on. Trying to make that a thing, by the way. Anybody else craving skittles?"

**Okay something. You know how I have ToothXNico? Well. I wanna make it a thing. Planning on making a RotG and PJO/HoO crossover, and hoping that it'll get around. So PJO/HoO fans, can you write ToothXNico also? Oh and I've started to think of a name, and came up with some, and I want you people to decide which one you like, so here are the names:**

**Nooth, Tico, Toco, Nith, Deathtooth, and Blackwisdom. Which one do you like?**

**And for the question: What's Tooth's signature color? **


	10. Guardians of Childhood

"Okay!" I jumped a little before looking up. Nico, and I knew what was going on.

"What district this time?"

"Four, in honor of the movie."

"I approve" I said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Jack the idiot Frost asked.

"Pierre's birthday is tomarrow, and he's a bit of a…"

"Hunger Games freak" Alice finished.

"Yeah Mel's right, eh Dumbles."

_I will hurt you. _Sandy signed glaring at Hollow. Hollow just spoke third person.

"Dumbles?"

"Yeah you know. Dumbledore, because Sandy's old and wise. And I bet he'll look awesome with a beard."

"Huh" Jack said. "I never thought of it, but yeah. Sandy you should grow a beard."

"Old?"

"Speaking of old, what time?"

"Five" Nico said. "Can't believe or little boy's going to be fifteen." It was then that Pascal did a spit take.

"Hold on, mate." Pascal said. "You still talking about Pierre? That short little thing?"

"Yeah, he's turning fifteen."

"I remember my fifteenth birthday."

"Hollow, you're fourteen."

"Shut up Death boy. Hey that reminds me, you know our lives would make an awesome TV show. Like How I Met Your Mother."

"Why are you even allowed to watch that show?"

"Jack can be that idiot no one likes."

"Why do you hate me?"

"Sandy will be cut kid who has a deep dark secret."

"What kind of…"

"And Alice and Tobias will be the depressed people."

"I'm not depressed" Tobias said.

"No arguments." Alice said with a shrug.

"If we ever write this down" Hollow said. "We should from now, and for all time write each chapter as if we're writing an episode of How I Met Your Mother. Who knows? This could be the story of how Pascal met his kid's mother." I coughed "Alice" another cough. Sorry. I know this stuff.

"I don't like Alice."

"And I sure don't know Pascal."

"Please" I said with an eye roll. "You both are Easter freaks, and you both are… really violent when you think about it."

"True story" Alice said raising her carton of milk.

"I'm violent?"

"You're from Australia, you probably go around with boomerages, throwing them at people."

"Don't forget the egg bombs."

"Ah yes. General" I said

"…"

"What? I just checked out some books from the libarary. Guardians of Childhood. It's a delightful book series about some guardians. Named Nickolas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana, and some other people. Nightlight, Heather maybe. There's going to be a new one, the sandman, but that's a book that hasn't come out yet. Heather gets kidnapped. Wait, her name isn't Heather." I grabbed a book from my bag, and flipped it open. "It's uh, uh… Katherine. Oops. I was close. I like the Sandman, called Sandy. He's awesome, read the picture book, want to see it?" I pulled the book out of my bag, and put it on the table. "See that's him." I pointed. "He sleeps a lot…"

That's when I burst out laughing.

**HAPPY EASTER KANGAROO DAY! May all your kangaroo wishes come true. **


	11. D4 Party

"You out did yourself, Nico." Alice said smiling. "To bad those new kids couldn't come." Nico nodded as he looked over the party he planned. The basement of his house (all parties, except Hollow's Halloween one were held there) was full of sand, and using bricks he made a place full of water. "Pierre's loving it, and I think Hollow is also."

"Yeah" Nico said with a small laugh. "I think we all got that from her shouting, Poseidon." The pair laughed as they looked around.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" Hollow asked Pierre as they stood near the water.

"Yeah" Pierre said with a laugh. "District Four, I guess with Ethan Jamieson as the actor, Nico couldn't help himself."

"I think I like Nico's birthday party better though."

"You mean his death day party?" They both laughed at Pierre's joke, before Hollow looked straight into Pierre's blue eyes. "Uh Hollow?" Pierre said.

"Yeah?"

"What was it that you and Sandy were talking about?" Hollow looked away.

"Well uh, I promise I wouldn't tell. He just told me some big secret because I noticed something."

"Well can I take a guess?"

"Shoot"

"Sandy told you that he liked you."

"E, excuse me? That's what you thought we were talking about?" Hollow started to laugh. "Pierre! Sandy was just telling me about his past! Some extreme stuff. Worse than Alice or Tobias', or Nico's now that I think about it."

"Well I feel stupid."

"You should, you idiot. Well uh, I should go steal that bowl of skittles."

"Why do you want to steal skittles?" Hollow looked at Pierre, straight into his eyes.

"It's the dark kind, Pierre." With that Hollow ran off to steal a bowl of dark skittles.

Pierre just stood there looking at her, and he smiled. "What was I thinking? She told me that she liked red heads." With another chuckle Pierre ran a hand through his curly red hair.

* * *

"FIGS!" Alcie shouted as she glared down at her stola. "I got figging Pepsi on my stola! Hiccup is such a prune." Alcie sighed before grabbing a napkin. "I hate Pepsi " Alcie started to scrub at the purple fabric. "This Jesi girl better not by a huge prune, or I am going to figgin kill someone."

* * *

"Ax!" Tobias cried as he pulled the boy away from the cinnamon buns. "I think fifteen is enough!"

"Cinna! Cinnamon bunzuh!" Ax cried.

"Oh come on, bird boy" Marco said. "Let him have one more!" Tobias glared back at Marco.

"Tobias is right, Marco" Cassie said as she stepped in to help Tobias. Marco looked over at his best friend, and raised an eyebrow.

"You better be careful." Marco said. "Or else Tobias is going to steal your girlfriend."

* * *

**Gasp! That was a short chapter, but I can't really write parties. And I felt like having a chapter without the guardians. So I did, I rule! Oh and notice. Jesi is going to be important. You can thank Dreamsand Caster 2 for her. Oh and I sort of gave up on the point thing, sorry. I JUST CAN'T! :{( Tooth's signature color is pink, by the way.**


	12. They're Spirits Too?

"Hollow I don't know if we can trust them." Nico said. "I mean I trust Alice, but North? I swear he will blab the secret to the whole school."

"No he won't Nico, I swear." Hollow whispered. She looked around at the others. "Come on, team vote."

"I'm with it" Pierre said smiling.

"So am I" Alcie said. "It'll be nice for those pomogranites to know who we really are."

"Aren't sure if calling bad word, or just a yummy fruit." Hollow murmmered.

"Tobias?"

"I'm okay with it." Tobias said with a shrug.

"So I guess we're doing it." Nico muttered as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Yia sas!" Hollow said as she plopped her tray down, and sat down. "How are you guys?"

"Uh... good." Jack said. Hollow nodded.

"Where's Sandy?"

"We do not know!" North said as he threw an arm around Hollow's shoulders. "But we think he is fine."

"Uh huh. So he's in the bathroom."

"Yeah."

"Okay that's good! I'll send Nico after him. YO NICO!" Said boy looked at Hollowe weirdly as he set his tray down. "Don't sit down, you need to go get Sandy. He probably fell asleep in the bathroom. The silly narcoliptic mute."

"You and your favorite words."

"Narcoliptic sounds cool." Hollow said. "Piffle, and guffaw sound funny! Okay so Tobias, Alcie, Alice, and some random red haired dude are coming."

"Hollow, that's Pierre."

"I know you idiot. Now go my minion, go get the child named Sandy!" Nico looked at Hollow weirdly, before he went to the bathroom to get the narcoleptic mute.

* * *

Rick smiled as he looked down at the small boy. Beating up smaller, weaker kids was fun to Rick. He slammed a fist into Sandy's chest. Sandy glared up at Rick as he tried to breath. But it was getting hard, but of course it would be hard if some large manly boy punched you in the chest ten times. Yeah it was the tenth time.

Sandy looked around him, trying to find something that could help him. Wait. Didn't he read something about liquid soap? Taking in huge gulps of air, Sandy slowly reached over for the soap. Luckily Rick was all brawn and no brains, so he didn't process what Sandy was doing. Then again his prey never fought back, just look at Tobias!

Rick held his hand in a fist ready to deliver a punch to the stomach, but before he could liquid soap was thrown into his eyes. Rick let go of his prey, and Sandy slip to the floor. Breathing heavily. His messy blonde hair, was even messier than usually, and he was favoring a wrist. But he had beaten Rick! Sandy was very proud of himself. Take that! Sandy shakily stood up, and watched as Rick washed out his eyes. Knowing that Rick was too busy, Sandy turned and hurried out of the bathroom, and the moment he got out, he ran straight into Nico.

Sandy's eyes widened in shock, as the air he needed was knocked out. And Sandy collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"Sandy! I'm so sor... are you alright?" Sandy nodded, and slowly stood. Wincing he grabbed his wrist. "I would bring you to the nurse's but Hollow really wants you to know something, so sorry." Sandy smiled at Nico.

_I'm fine, Nico. _

"Are you sure?" Sandy nodded. With that the two walked over to the table.

Once there they took their seats, and Hollow started right away.

"Okay guys, there's something we need to tell you. And it's going to be very weird, so we thought it would be best if we do it..."

"In song?"

"Uh no, that would be ridiculous Alice. Pierre is going to show you, got the water?" Pierre nodded, and brought out a cup from his sack lunch.

"Well that water's blue." Alice said.

"It's ocean water" Alcie said. Pierre smiled and opened the cup. Taking a deep breathe he concentrated, and to the amazment of 5/11 people at the table, the water jumped out of the cup and started a sort of dance.

"That's amazing" Alice whispered.

"How?" Pierre smiled.

"As you know my name is Pierre, but what six of you don't know is that I'm a spirit."

"As am I."

"And me."

"Also me."

"ME TOO YOU PHYSCHOPATHS! And Jack." Then Nico smiled.

"I'm the only one you may have heard of. My name really is Nico, but the world knows me as Death."

"I'm the spirit of family." Alcie said with a shrug.

"I'm the spirit of wishes." Tobias whispered as he blew some hair from his face.

"I'm the spirit of Halloween." Hollow said with an eye roll.

"And I'm obviously, the spirit of the oceans." Pierre said grinning.

"But together we are known as the defenders. The defenders of childhood, and..." Hollow looked straight at the Guardians. "the Guardians."

"Well" North said. "This is big news, no?"

"Who are the guardians?" Alice asked.

"The sandman" Tobias said.

"Santa Clause" said Pierre.

"The Easter bunny" Hollow said with a wink at Bunnymund.

"The tooth fairy" Nico muttered.

"And Jack Frost!" Alcie said, which made people look over at Jack. Jack looked over at his fellow guardians.

"There is something we have to tell you." North said.

"The fact that you are jolly old Saint Nick?" Hollow asked which caused her some stares. "What?"

"How did you know, mate?" said the australian bunny.

"The narcoliptic mute."

"Okay" Jack said staring at Hollow. "What does narcoliptic mean?"

"It's when somebody falls into a deep sleep at random moments." Hollow said with a chuckle. "Jeez for a three hundred and eighteen year old, you sure aren't smart."

"You told!" North boomed as he looked over at Sandy, the narcoliptic mute nodded. "We did not tell anyone, and yet you told these people!"

"Actually he only told me."

"YOU TOLD HOLLOW? OF ALL THE PEOPLE, YOU CHOSE HOLLOW!" Sandy looked down at his lap, and tweedled his thumbs. "HOW COULD YOU? THIS IS JUST LIKE US ASKING YOU WHY YOUR WEARING THOSE GLOVES!" North glared down at sandy. "I can not believe you told."

"Yeah, mate" Bunny growled. "I exspected this from Jack, but not from you." Sandy bit his lip, and glared down at the gloved hand as if everything was it's fault.

"Hey!" Hollow screamed the glaring guardians looked up, and were surprised to see Hollow standing on her chair. "So what if Sandy told me? I'm glad he did! And you people are complete and utter idiots! And I'm so not saying that in a good way." With that said Hollow sat down, she grabbed a fork and angerly started to stab at the stuff on her tray. Muttering some stuff.

"Well, I've hardly ever seen her act that way." Tobias said with a sigh, before turning to the others. "Well not only are we spirits, but we well. Defend some things from evil. Kind of how you guys uh, guard things from evil. Hollow defends imagination. Alcie, stubburnness. Pierre, courage. Nico, strength. And I defend wishes."

"He can also turn into anything he wants, like Tobias from Animorphs. Only he doesn't have to touch something, and he hasn't had a meeting with Helen."

"Helen?" North asked. "I have never heard of a Helen." Hollow sighed.

"As most know, Halloween is well a holiday of fears as some say. And well, I deal with a lot of evil spirits. Pitch" she glared at said boy. "And Helen for example. Pitch is the boogeyman, and Helen. Well... she's the spirit of torture." Hollow gulped. "I've seen her work, and" she shuddered. "You don't want to see, hear, or experience it. It's horrible!" Hollow brushed some hair from her face and stood. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore, and Sandy?" said guardian looked at her. "You should eat something, I swear you're becoming skinnier than, Pierre take over." Hollow walked away.

"A child from a poor family in a poor district." Pierre finished. Sandy shrugged, and grabbed a fork. Instead of eating with it, he just started to play with it.

"Okay..." Alice said. With a sigh she looked down.

"I don't know why" Nico said. "But I have a feeling this Helen person is going to be important in the near future.

**GASP! They're spirits? How? What? When? **

**Yep. They are the Defenders. I came up with the idea while thinking of a new fic. Which will be out soon! But let me warn you. That is going to be dark, and hey guess what? NEW GAME! **

**I'm going to put a passage from a book, and you can guess the series and the book! When you guess put a character from that book you'd like to see. Anyone who is correct the character from that book will be seen. So let's get this party started!**

_Pain off. Gasping. _

_Pain on. Screaming._

_Off._

_On._

_Tell her everything!_

_Pain is normal. Life is pain._

_Make it stop!_

_Go away, human. Go away, little boy. The hawk knows. The predator understands because he understands nothing._

_((Let go,)) I mumbled to myself. ((Let go of yourself.))_

**Let the games begin!**


	13. Big Plot Twist

"Hey um, Nico" Terentia called as she chased after the boy. Nico turned around, and looked at her. He smiled a little, showing his bleached skull white teeth.

"Yeah, Terentia?" Terentia smiled at her nerviously.

"I was, uh, wondering..." she sighed. "Oh long have you been mortals?" Nico sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"The death year" Nico anwered as he looked Terentia in her eyes. "Well that's what a certain someone would say. Though most call it second grade, personally I like death year." Terentia stared at Nico in horror.

"That's... seven years!" Nico nodded. "And you lost your powers?"

"No" Nico said with a laugh. "We got them back last year. Also known as the golden year."

"Let me guess, Hollow." Terentia said with an eye roll.

"Got that right. For some odd reason seventh grade was a good year for her. But she hates second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth grade with a passion. I think it has to do with Rick, and some other kids but, eh." Terentia nodded, and pulled at her shirt.

"So... I may be able to talk to my fairies again?" A nod from Nico.

"I talk to dead people all the time. The cemertary is... who's Alcie with?" Terentia turned around to see the red haired girl. Next to Alcie was a very short girl, not as short as Sandy, but smaller than Pierre. She had black hair kind of styled like Cupcakes, and golden brown eyes. Though he clothes were weird. They were covered in bright colors, as if the girl hated dark colors. There were even streaks of bright colors in her hair. Her hands were shoved in her pockets, and she was glared at the ground.

"Alcie!" Nico called waving. Alcie smiled, and walked over. The girl followed.

"Hey Nico, this is Jesi." Alcie said indicating to the girl next to her. "Jesi Black."

"Hey" Jesi muttered, when she looked up Terentia froze.

Why did this girl resemble Pitch?

Shaking herself mentally, Terentia stuck out a hand.

"I'm Terentia Wisdom." Jesi looked from Terentia to her hand. Sighing, Jesi shook Terentia's hand.

"Hey Nico, hey Terentia, hey short chick who's name is spelled weirdly."

"Hey Hollow" Nico said turning around. Hollow smiled at the group, and looked at North.

"Chrisy is still mad at Sandy so I tried to smack some sense into him. Sadly violence is not allowed in school, so I just poked him consently. It didn't work. He's still mad at the adorable short kid."

"He told, YOU!" The you was shouted and caused some kids to look over at the group, nerviously.

"Jeez" Hollow murmmered. "I don't get what's so... those shoes are sparkily. Like mine! Anyone else want to punch someone? I just remembered I have dark skittles in my bag. See ya!" Hollow ran off, leaving the others to figure out what she had just said.

"Sandy?" Hollow said softly as she entered the art room. The room Sandy could be found in during free period. The short blonde boy looked up from his sand art, and raised an eyebrow at Hollow. With a sigh the girl walked over to him and sat down. "Listen Dumbles" Hollow said. "I think you should tell the others about your..." she pointed at the gloved hand. "The GoC won't be made at you anymore." Sandy sighed and placed the glue to the side.

_I would, but. I know how they will react. Terentia will make a big deal out of it..._

"You don't get it, do you?" Hollow asked. She grabbed the gloved hand and looked at Sandy in the eye. "I talked to Nico. He says that whenever you and the GoC are around he can sense someone _dying._"

_It could be anyone._

"Wanna test it Sandy?"

_If it will get you to stop bugging me._

"Okay, let's go. Mr. Snape, can you..."

"Yes." With that said, Hollow grabbed Sandy's gloved hand and dragged him away.

"Nico!" Hollow cried as she rejoined the group with Sandy in tow.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get you alone?" Nico nodded, and Hollow grabbed him with her free hand, and dragged them away to an empty hall. Staring straight at Nico she asked him, "Do you feel it?" With a frown Nico nodded.

"Yeah, I can feel that someone's..." he looked over at Sandy, who was glaring at the ground.

_Fine! I'll tell them. Happy?_

"Yep" Hollow said, popping the p. "They deserve to know, Sandy."

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAH I'M MEAN! So... I have to tell you people something. When this school year ends, so does Guardians in Eighth Grade. And when next school year starts, Guardians in Ninth Grade will start. And well it'll end at the end of the year. Then well... so on and so on. **

**I already have plans for some things. And well. I'm going to use my experiences to work with this stuff. And I may work on some while this is being written, and during the summer. Which is coming soon! Yay! So you meet Jesi, and BAM! More Harry Potter. Oh and the book saying? Well let's just say, if you've read the book and didn't know. You are going to be hitting your head. **

**Animorphs #33 The Illusion. So. New thing, let's see here. I don't have any books near... so... let's do a quote, that will end up in this story! Next year. So What books series and book is this from? Oh and just for fun, who said it? Remember you can choose some character from THAT BOOK in your review. For example if it was from PJO #3 The Titan's Curse (my favorite one) I would want to have Apollo... OKAY he's going to show up next story. And here's the quote.**

**"With great power, comes the great need to take a nap."**


	14. Of Jolly Ranchers and Kids Named Jamie

**Someone was right, but forgot to say what character they wanted in this chapter, so with Nico, I decided to pick for them. **

Hollow

I, being the awesome person I am decided to make sure Sandy told the people about his little problem. Though hopefully Sandy won't be like Alcie, and say "ADVANCE TOWARDS ME BRETHURN!" to Nico like Alcie did. Well she didn't do that, but she did volentarly walk to her death. Weird story there, tell you about it later... or never. Hey, evil Hollow is evil.

So anyway it was after school, so I stalked Sandy. Well kind of, I made sure he knew I was behind him, and I was on my phone talking to my mother, because she needed to know that I would be late going home.

Well she isn't actually my mother, like how Cupcake isn't actually my cousin. It's weird, Manny likes to test things, and then make things make sense the next year. Don't understand? Don't worry, I don't either.

So anyways I followed Sandy, and smirked at how he pretty much had to run to catch up to the guardians who were mad because Sandy told me that... little guardian thingy. Oh well.

So after I was done talking to my mother, I watched as the guardians stopped to talk to Nico. Tertentia was, surprise, surprise. Staring at his teeth. They are so going to get married and have two kids named Bianca, and Edmund.

Wouldn't it be funny if that actually happened? I like Edmund, but I hate the other Pevensies.

I'm a strange child.

So anyways because of that stop, Sandy was able to catch up, and I said my catch phrase.

"What's up physcho paths, and Jack."

"Hey" Jack said frowing at me, but smiling at Sandy. "Hey little man."

"More like small child" I said rolling my eyes. Well at that moment an awesome looking black car appeared.

"See you guys." Nico said as he opened the door, and climbed in. Nico's 'father' looked at us.

"Who are the new ones?"

"Uh. No one important."

"Yep, and none of them are slowly dying." I laughed which made Hades stare at me. Nico closed the car door, and Hades drove off awesomely. "He's cool." I said and looked at the physchopaths, and Jack. "Oh by the way, I'm stalking you."

"You need to brush your teeth." I shrugged at the statement, and grabbed my bag. I opened it, grabbed my bag inside my bag, and closed my bag. I put my bag back on my back, and opened my bag, and grabbed a green jolly rancher.

"Jolly rancher?" I asked holding the bag of candy out. No one took a jolly rancher, which I'm used to. Though I miss it when I could magically make candy appear from my jacket. Sigh.

So they started to walk, and I followed like a stalker that stalks stuff. I was also singing, quite loudly, This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas. (Nico likes that movie for reasons unknown. I'm more of a Hercules fan, I've never seen The Nightmare Before Christmas though... just a clip of the dude with bugs inside exploding. Or something like that, I don't know. NEW PARAGRAPH!

So we walked down the street, like guardians and a stalker. Sandy didn't once say anything about his little issue, and I was getting really bored, angry? Something inbetween bored and angry. Yeah, that's it. So what? I wouldn't dare waste a precious jolly rancher, because they're awesome. And snow would make the idiot think I wanted to play a...

"Jack!" I looked to see Jamie and his friends run to the walking guardians. Jack grinned.

"Hey Jamie, how are you?"

"Good!"

"Hey" I said, Jamie looked over, and I held out the bag. "Jolly rancher?" I just got a stare from Jamie. "They're good for you, and your teeth!"

"That's a lie"

"Shut up, Terentia." I shrugged, and grabbed a grape one, I opened it and popped the jolly rancher in my mouth, before I put the wrapper in the bag. "So anyways, reminding myself why I'm stalking you like a stalker that stalks stuff, uh... Jamie shoo."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and I'm awesome."

"But I wanna hang out with Jack."

"Well Jack's stupid."

"Am not."

"From what Sandy told me, you are. I think. I sort of zoned out, but you're stupid."

"Are you bashing me?"

"If it's legal for people to bash Ron Weasley, then it's legal to bash you. Then against this is the land of the free, and debt... OH WHATEVER! JAMIE GO BYE BYE!"

"You're weird."

"That's correct, but these people need to discuss an adult theme."

**Oh Hollow, you just know how to make things awkward. To make this harder I got rid of any names mentioned.**

_I yanked the wheel left. The car sped by, horn blaring. The driver stuck his hand out the window and made a sign with his fingers._

_"That's rude," I said. "And totally uncalled for."_

_BAM!_

_"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

_"Oh, it's just a trash can," I said. "Chill out."_

_BAM!BAM!BAM!_

_"Okay, so it's four trash cans," I said._

_"Get off the sidewalk, you lunatic!" _

_I yanked the wheel to the right. We bumped off the sidewalk, sort of grazed a parked car, and..._

_BAM! BAM!BAM!_

_"Do you hate trash cans? Is that your problem? Do you just HATE TRASH CANS?!"_

_"I can't drive with you screaming in my ear," I said._

_"You can't drive at all!" _


	15. The End

**I know that I said that I was going to wait for the end of the school year, but it's almost over. I'm ending it now. But I was wondering something. Would you guys like a sequel? I'll plan it during the summer so the mess that happened this time won't happen again. What do you guys say? Vote on my poll! **

**Also I know you haven't really seen them, but is there any teacher you would like to transfer to the High School? And is there a teacher from book series you would like to be in the High School? **

**Disclaimer: I only own Hollow and Alice. **

**Megamorphs One people. I'm going to stop that because people don't understand it at all.**

It has been days since the encounter with Jamie, days since the guardians found out that Sandy was dying because of that arrow Pitch shot him with. Days passed without a problem, and it was finally the last day of school. The guardians, defenders, and Alice stood outside the school. Other students rushed past the kids, but they didn't care.

"Well I guess this is it." Hollow said. "Another year over, and who knows? It may be our last. Well... I'll be seeing you guys." With that Hollow joined the crowd.

"Hope you get good families" Alcie said to the guardians, before she ran off with one name. "Homie!"

"Families?" North wondered.

It was pretty confusing year to be honest. The guardians met new friends, and enemies. (Rick) Who knew what the next year could bring?

But there was one thing that the guardians could count on. For what is it that Zefron would say?

We're all in this together.

**I understand that refrence. Well that's it! My most popular story has closed. And let's face it. This story kind of sucked. I didn't plan it. If I had it probably would've been better. I hope you want me to continue. For if we do continue, you'll be following the lives of Tooth and Hollow.**

**Oh and to someone's review. Hollow does what she wants, if she wants to insult Jack Frost, she'll insult Jack Frost.**


	16. Gone By the End of the Month

Hey all! I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to make two one shots that you'll need to read, since I decided against the one person who doesn't want it, that there will be a sequel. If you don't want to read it, it's okay, but you'll probably be confused. This author's note will be gone by the end of the month, but I also have to ask you guys a favor. Can you tell me what classes you took in your freshman year? I'm going to be a freshman next year, but I don't know all the classes. All I know is reading and math. (I have advanced algebra, woo!) One of the oneshots will be The Guardians getting their powers back, and you'll find out the Defender's powers, and there's a new Defender that will be talked about in that one shot. The other is where the guardians are taken from the house, and sent to different families, because they can't live by themselves.

So look out for the following:

Gaining Them Back

Having a New Family

Happy reading, and hope you'll review!


End file.
